Une Question De Temps
by BilliexBurkle
Summary: Pendant 4x13. Klaus est piégé dans la maison Gilbert et obligé de regarder le corps de son frère Kol.


**Salut les jeunes ! Je viens de regarder les quatre saisons de Vampire Diaries encore une fois (non, ce n'est absolument pas la deuxième fois que je le fais. C'est la troisième, en fait), et, ben, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Kol (c'est peut-être le visage, l'arrogance, ou le fait que j'adooooore l'accent Australien). Donc en voyant Elena et Jeremy le tuer... Ben, j'ai pas trop kiffé. Je veux dire, tuer Finn, d'accord, il ne servait à rien, mais Kol ? Donc j'ai décidé d'en faire une fanfic.**

**C'est du PDV de Klaus, pendant l'ep 4x13, quand il est piégé dans la maison des Gilbert. Voilà. Bonne lecture. Ou pas.**

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du corps.

Tyler Lockabruti avait cette idée idiote selon laquelle sa présence le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Quel idiot. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas prétendre être ravi d'être dans la même maison que lui sans pouvoir arracher sa misérable langue, mais, eh bien, ça n'était rien en comparaison de regarder le cadavre brulé de son propre frère.

Un frère avec qui il avait grandi. Un frère dont il avait pris soin pendant un long moment. Un frère qu'il avait aimé, un frère qui n'avait jamais su ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour lui. Un frère dont les derniers mots étaient remplis de haine, lui disant qu'il allait le tuer. Son propre frère était mort en pensant qu'il avait un rôle dans son meurtre.

Il avait été forcé de regarder les flammes réduire son corps en cendres, et il n'avait rien pu y faire, même pas partager les derniers moments de son frère sur terre, parce qu'il n'avait pas été invité à entrer. Etre un vampire n'avait jamais autant craint qu'à ce moment, quand il n'avait pas pu entrer dans cette putain de maison pour arracher la tête de Jeremy Gilbert.

Oh, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps maintenant. Bientôt, le sort disparaîtrait, et non seulement traquerait-il le chasseur, le double et la sorcière, mais il tuerait aussi tous leurs amis, leur famille, et toutes les personnes auxquelles il avait un jour tenues, et puis il les torturerait, et, enfin, quand sa douleur serait finie, il les tuerait.

Mais pour l'instant, il pouvait seulement imaginer toute la souffrance qu'il leur ferait subir, imaginer tous les genres de tortures qu'ils vivraient bientôt. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Pour l'instant, il continuait de regarder le cadavre brulé de son frère.

Kol ne se ressemblait même plus. Il ne ressemblait plus tellement à rien. Ironiquement, il avait toujours été si fier de ses agréables traits, toujours admiré son propre reflet dans le miroir. Il avait toujours fait attention à son apparence, son petit frère. Maintenant, son visage n'était plus beau, seulement un amas de chair brulées collées ensemble. C'était hideux, c'était repoussant, et tout ce à quoi Klaus pouvait penser était tout le temps que Kol passait devant son miroir, appréciant son propre visage, demandant à ses frères et sœurs de lui dire à quel point il était beau.

Maintenant, non seulement il ne pouvait plus le faire, mais même s'il se relevait, il se détesterait tellement qu'il se suiciderait tout de suite.

Alors Klaus ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux, et voir son petit frère dans cet état lui donnait envie de vomir, et lui mettait les larmes aux yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Ils aimeraient trop ça, Tyler Lockabruti et la fille. Elle parut comprendre cependant au moins un peu, parce qu'elle couvrit le corps avec une couverture. Et il voulut crier, casser tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais rien ne ramènerait son frère, et il le savait. Il devait juste attendre. Un jour, l'occasion se présenterait, et il ne la manquerait pas. A un moment où à un autre, Elena, Jeremy et Bonnie devraient revenir, et il aurait sa revanche.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? S'il y a des maladresses, c'est parce que je l'avais d'abord écrite en anglais. Laissez-moi votre avis (bon ou pas, je le prends). M'enfin bref, merci de m'avoir lue.**


End file.
